english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Bell
Michael Bell (born July 30, 1938) is an American actor and voice actor. He's the husband of voice actress Victoria Carroll and the father of voice actress Ashley Bell. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1980) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) - Airman Captain (ep78), Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Roach Husband *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - The Collector *Disney's Goof Troop (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2002) - Pongo *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Jet Jockey Simulator (ep4) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Colonel Grogg (ep36), Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Joey, Martin Hacker *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Old Man (ep5), Trooper (ep5) *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2002) - NTSB Inspector (ep22) *Laverne & Shirley with the Fonz (1982) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1983) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Rubik, the Amazing Cube (1983) - Additional Voices *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Grimalkin (ep16) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) - Additional Voices *Spiral Zone (1987) - Additional Voices *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972-1973) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Barkleys (1972) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1973) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Puppy's Further Adventures (1983) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Aide (ep17), Dr. Forbes (ep24), Ezekiel Rage, Karst (ep28), Pilot (ep28), Secretary (ep17), Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1981-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Globetrotters (1979) - Additional Voices *Thundarr the Barbarian (1981) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) - Batman/Bruce Wayne (ep7) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Trollkins (1981) - Additional Voices *Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984-1985) - Lance, Sven 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Duncan MacGubbin, Mcintyre 'Movies' *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Heidi's Song (1982) - Willie *Home on the Range (2004) - Additional Voices *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Board Member#1 *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles, Grandpa Boris *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) - Ferdinand, Straycatcher#1 'TV Specials' *A Wish for Wings That Work (1991) - Opus *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) - Jackie Carson, Jesse Rotten *The Smurfs: My Smurfy Valentine (1983) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: The Smurf Springtime Special (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: The Smurfic Games (1984) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs Christmas Special (1982) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Oompy *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) - Commander Vanden Willard, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Alan Parker *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Darkwatch (2005) - Clay Cartwright *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Nimbul *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Baldur's Gate Watch Guard#2, Keledon *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Larrel, Additional Voices *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Raziel *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) - Raziel, Melchiah *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Lawrence *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Biker Two, Interviewer Announcer, Mutant Crab, Protopet Announcer, Security System *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Soul Reaver 2 (2001) - Raziel *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Scrapper, Sideswipe 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Diekbeck *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Shenlong *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Dr. Dell, Osmond *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Russian Soldier *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - The Fear Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (89) *Years active on this wiki: 1972-2015. *Bell was described as "one of the most prominent voice actors of the 1980s." Category:American Voice Actors